Nothing But You
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Karena Hinata tidak membutuhkan apapun kecuali kehadiran Naruto di hari bersejarah bagi mereka berdua./ "Terima kasih kau mau memberikan waktumu hanya untuk mengucapkannya..."/ For Celebrate The 1st NaruHina Canoniversary/ Prompt: spring/


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **NOTHING BUT YOU**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Canon, time setting after Boruto The Movie, prompt: spring.**

 **For Celebrate The 1st NaruHina Canoniversary**

.

.

" _Ayahmu bekerja keras untuk semua orang di desa ini, tapi itu tidak berarti dia telah melupakan kalian berdua..."_

" _Menjadi hokage adalah pekerjaan yang sulit. Seorang hokage mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar yang tidak dapat dihindari untuk menjaga kelangsungan desa..."_

" _Aku tau ini sangat menyedihkan saat ayahmu tidak ada di sini, saat di hari yang penting seperti ini..."_

Wanita itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali.

Hyuuga Hinata, yang kini telah berganti status menjadi Uzumaki Hinata, menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendadak saraf otaknya mengingat kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Boruto, putra pertamanya, ketika insiden yang terjadi dua bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya, saat peristiwa ulang tahun Himawari, dimana saat itu suami sekaligus ayah dari kedua anaknya, Naruto Uzumaki yang hanya mengirimkan _bunshin_ nya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Himawari. Hal itu tentu membuat kecewa kedua anaknya, terutama Himawari.

Beruntung sekarang semua sudah menjadi lebih baik. Hubungan Boruto dan Naruto juga semakin membaik setelah insiden penyerangan musuh Momoshiki Otsutsuki saat ujian _chuunin_. Himawari juga tidak pernah lagi mempersoalkan ayahnya yang tidak ada saat perayaan hari ulang tahunnya.

Namun, kesibukan Naruto sebagai hokage sama sekali tidak berkurang. Bahkan semakin hari, sang _nanadaime_ hokage itu terlihat semakin sibuk.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah foto-foto keluarga mereka yang terdapat di ruangan ini. Cukup lama ia memandangi foto-foto tersebut, hingga sepasang mata _amethyst_ nya terpaku pada satu titik.

Foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum lemah. Benar, suaminya itu bertambah sibuk sekarang. Karena itulah, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari suaminya... di hari peringatan pernikahan mereka hari ini.

Ya, tepat di musim semi hari ini, tiga belas tahun yang lalu, ia dan Naruto mengikarkan janji dan meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai suami istri dalam suatu pernikahan. Pernikahan yang indah di tengah gugurnya kelopak bunga sakura dan penuh dengan suasana kebahagiaan yang bahkan tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum lemah. Sejujurnya, ia meragukan suaminya akan mengingat hari ini sebagai hari peringatan pernikahan mereka. Naruto bahkan tidak pulang semalam dan hanya menyampaikan pesan lewat _bunshin_ nya bahwa ia akan menginap di gedung hokage.

Tentu saja seorang Hinata menerima dan memaklumi keadaan suaminya itu. Ia sendiri yang secara tegas mengatakan hal itu pada saat peristiwa ulang tahun Himawari bukan?

Namun, sekarang.. entah mengapa ia merasa dapat memahami perasaan Himawari saat itu... Saat kau mengharapkan sedikit saja waktu yang dimiliki sang kepala keluarga di hari istimewamu, namun hanya bushin yang menemanimu...

Dan kali ini, untuk kesekian kali Hinata akan tetap mengerti. Lagipula, apalah arti hari peringatan pernikahan mereka bila dibandingkan masalah-masalah pelik desa yang harus ditangani oleh suaminya itu? Ia sudah dewasa dan tidak akan bertingkah egois seperti anak-anaknya yang akan memaksa Naruto untuk menemaninya hanya untuk hal seperti ini.

Namun tetap saja, rasanya pedih... dan memang menyakitkan...

Setidaknya, bolehkah ia jujur saat ini? Bahwa setegar apapun Hinata mampu menerima keadaan Naruto, sesungguhnya ia pun tidak berbeda dengan Boruto dan Himawari yang begitu merindukan sosok Naruto. Bahwa ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama suaminya itu. Bahwa ia juga merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiran Naruto... Bahwa ia ingin Naruto mengingat hari ini, dan sedikit saja mau meluangkan waktunya... untuk dirinya...

"Naruto- _kun_..."

Hinata cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa ia menjadi melankolis seperti ini? Ia menepuk kedua pipinya dan mencoba tersenyum. Lebih baik ia menjemput Himawari .yang sekarang berada di mansion Hyuuga daripada memikirkan hal-hal yang akan membuat dirinya lemah seperti ini. Dengan langkah pelan, ia pun bergegas bersiap-siap pergi menuju mansion Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Istirahatlah sebentar kalau kau lelah."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Nara Shikamaru, penasehatnya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kantung mata berwarna hitam terlihat jelas di sana. "Aku baik-baik saja, Shikamaru."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan wajahnya. Pemandangan Konoha di musim semi terlihat jelas dari jendela ruang hokage.

"Musim semi yang indah bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru yang sama seperti apa yang dipikirkannya. "Kau benar Shikamaru... Sama indahnya... seperti tiga belas tahun yang lalu."

Dengan cepat, Shikamaru kembali memandang Naruto sebelum seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya. "Kau ingat ternyata. Tumben sekali."

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Hei, aku berjuang untuk itu, tau!" Ia memandang foto keluarganya yang memang sengaja diletakkan di meja hokage. "Sejak kejadian itu, tidak, sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku sadar aku sudah terlalu sering mengabaikan mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk hal itu. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?"

"Naruto..."

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada ayahku, apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan saat situasi seperti ini, tapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah mengerti."

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Tapi sedikit demi sedikit, aku akan terus mencoba untuk berusaha. Kali ini pun, aku akan berusaha keras. Karena itu, aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua urusan dan dokumen-dokumen ini. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang... Benar kan Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya sebelum senyum penuh arti terlihat di wajahnya. Ia menghampiri sang hokage dan menepuk pundaknya. " _Mendokusei_. Apa boleh buat. Kelihatannya kali ini pun aku terpaksa harus membantumu, _hokage-sama._ "

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Hinata masih memandang langit-langit kamar. Kali ini ia sendirian di rumah ini. Himawari akhirnya menginap di mansion Hyuuga dengan sedikit paksaan dari sang kakek, Hiashi Hyuuga yang mengatakan ia masih sangat merindukan cucu perempuannya itu. Membuat Hinata tidak tega dan akhirnya mengizinkan Himawari untuk menginap di sana. Sementara Boruto belum kembali dari misinya bersama Sarada dan Mitsuki dan baru akan kembali besok.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia ikut menginap di mansion Hyuuga bersama Himawari daripada harus sendirian seperti saat ini. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir jika Naruto pulang tiba-tiba dan tidak ada satu orangpun di rumah. Siapa yang akan mengurus suaminya itu nanti?

Tapi, sampai sekarang suaminya bahkan tidak ada mengabarkan apapun padanya.

Hinata tersenyum miris. Mungkin suaminya benar-benar sibuk sampai tidak sempat memberi kabar padanya. Ya sudahlah, bukankah hal ini sudah biasa terjadi? Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan bukan?

Tes.

Tes...

Tes...

 _Eh? Ke.. Kenapa aku..._

Hinata terperanjat saat air mata keluar begitu saja menuruni sepasang pipi putihnya tanpa ia sadari. Ia menggeleng cepat, berusaha menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan tangannya. Namun, bukannya berhenti, air matanya justru keluar semakin banyak.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah dia, seorang Uzumaki Hinata yang menangis terisak layaknya seorang anak kecil. Kali ini ia sudah benar-benar mencapai batasnya, melepaskan semua yang selama ini mampu ia simpan dengan baik. Hanya untuk satu kali ini saja, biarlah ia merasa kalah pada dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya, setelah ini, setelah semua pelampiasan ini, ia yakin semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Dan ia akan kembali menjadi Hinata yang akan bersikap dewasa layaknya seorang istri dan ibu bagi keluarganya.

Mendadak ia merasakan _chakra_ yang sangat familiar saat ia sudah berhasil menenangkan diri. Belum sempat ia beranjak untuk memastikan dugaannya, pintu kamar terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar tidak beraturan.

Sosok aslinya kah? Atau hanyalah _bunshin_?

"Na... Naru..."

 _Grep!_

"Syukurlah... Syukurlah... Kali ini aku tidak terlambat..."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dalam pelukan erat suaminya. Keningnya berkerut, menandakan kebingungan akan sikap suaminya yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'syukurlah' dan 'tidak terlambat.' Namun, dari pelukan ini, ia yakin bahwa yang memeluknya ini adalah sosok asli Uzumaki Naruto.

Perlahan, Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Ia menangkup wajah kecoklatan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Gurat penuh lelah terlihat jelas di sana, dan jangan lupakan kantung mata hitam yang masih setia menghiasi sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu.

" _Anata_ , kau kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto justru kembali menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata dan berbisik lirih, " _Happy Anniversary, honey._ Maaf aku baru mengucapkannya sekarang. Tapi setidaknya aku belum terlambat kan? Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum hari berganti. Hehehehe..."

Hinata terperanjat untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini. Mendadak lidahnya terasa kelu, tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk membalas ucapan Naruto. Jadi... suaminya itu tidak melupakan hari peringatan pernikahan mereka? Ia benar-benar mengingatnya?

" _Gomen_ , aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apapun. Tadinya aku ingin menggunakan _bunshin_ ku untuk mencari hadiah. Tapi aku takut jika aku terlalu banyak menggunakan _bunshin_ , aku tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu sebelum jam 12 malam. Aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan seperti saat peristiwa ulang tahun Himawari. Jadi aku memilih untuk menghemat energiku agar aku dapat menyelesaikan semua urusanku malam ini juga. Setidaknya, untuk kali ini... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengucapkan selamat dari mulutku sendiri, bukan lagi hanya sekedar dari _bunshin_ ku semata... Jadi... aku..."

Hinata menggeleng dan menutup bibir Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah yang selalu dikaguminya. Kali ini, air mata penuh haru menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih kau mau memberikan waktumu hanya untuk mengucapkannya. Sungguh... Aku tidak menyangka kau bahkan sampai bersedia menemuiku untuk itu... Aku... Aku sungguh bahagia... Aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah apapun darimu... Asalkan kau berada di sini saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, _Anata_... Aku... Aku..."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengelus lembut helaian indigo milik Hinata sebelum mengecup kening istrinya lama. Ah, ia tidak dapat memungkiri kalau ia juga sangat merindukan istrinya ini. Tidak sia-sia perjuangannya memaksakan diri untuk dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum hari berganti. Ia akan berterima kasih pada Shikamaru untuk bantuan yang diberikannya nanti. Sekarang, yang ia inginkan hanyalah melewati setiap detik waktu yang langka dan sangat berharga ini bersama dengan Hinatanya. Istrinya yang paling berharga di dunia ini.

.

.

.

 **FIN?**

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

.

"Dimana anak-anak, _Honey_? Kelihatannya mereka tidak ada di rumah."

Hinata yang berbaring di tempat tidur dalam dekapan hangat suaminya memerah malu mendengar panggilan sayang itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Padahal biasanya, ia yang lebih sering memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan sayang _anata_. " _Mo.. Mou.._ Kenapa malam ini kau selalu memanggiku dengan panggilan seperti itu..."

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Ini hari istimewa, _Honey._ Ah, tidak. Mulai hari ini aku akan lebih sering memanggilmu seperti itu, hahaha... dan hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aaah... Itu... Himawari menginap di mansion Hyuuga karena _otou-sama_ masih ingin bersamanya. Kalau Boruto, kau tentu sudah tahu kalau dia baru akan kembali besok dari misinya kan?"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata. "Tepat sekali ya, berarti malam ini aku benar-benar akan menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua denganmu. Aku bahagia..."

Blush!

Kali ini wajah Hinata telah memerah sepenuhnya. Jantungnya pun mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan istrinya itu menyeringai sebelum berbisik, "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, hmm?"

" _Mou_! Naruto- _kun_..."

.

.

.

 **REALLY FIN**

A/N: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MY DEAR OTP! #tebarbunga #tebarconfetti# hehehe time setting fict ini diambil setelah Boruto The Movie. Oh ya, soal panggilan anata di omake itu, saya ambil karena di BTM, Hinata panggil Naruto dengan sebutan Anata, tapi Naruto tetap manggil Hinata dengan namanya hehehe. Ya sudahlah, mind to RnR? Arigatoouuuu...


End file.
